


Our History

by MiiraStrauss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiraStrauss/pseuds/MiiraStrauss
Summary: Ninguém imaginava que com o meu temperamento eu iria conseguir me relacionar com alguém um dia. Até a minha mãe já havia desistido da ideia de que eu iria namorar alguma vez na vida, porque desde pequeno, sempre chegava em casa cheio de machucados, pois sempre estava envolvido em alguma briga estúpida e a frase que sempre ouvia da minha mãe era “você nunca vai arrumar uma namorada se continuar assim, garotas não gostam de valentões’’. O que minha mãe não esperava é que anos mais tarde eu iria conquistar um desses valentões, e bem, nem eu esperava por isso.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Our History

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, de novo ^^
> 
> Agradecimentos a: @ddfelipi pela betagem e por todo incentivo, sério obrigada de verdade.  
> E a @EstherLiz por ter aguentado todos os meus surtos kaksksksks e por todo incentivo também.
> 
> É isso espero que gostem.

Ninguém imaginava que com o meu temperamento eu iria conseguir me relacionar com alguém um dia. Até a minha mãe já havia desistido da ideia de que eu iria namorar alguma vez na vida, porque desde pequeno, sempre chegava em casa cheio de machucados, pois sempre estava envolvido em alguma briga estúpida e a frase que sempre ouvia da minha mãe era “você nunca vai arrumar uma namorada se continuar assim, garotas não gostam de valentões’’. O que minha mãe não esperava é que anos mais tarde eu iria conquistar um desses valentões, e bem, nem eu esperava por isso.

Levi e eu nos conhecemos no colegial, e adivinha como? Isso mesmo! Numa briga. Ele era aquele tipinho metido e cheio de não me toque. Eu o odiava no começo e acabou que ele me deu um soco no rosto quando eu esbarrei nele no corredor da escola no primeiro dia de aula, e como eu não possuía o melhor dos temperamentos, revidei com outro soco. Lembro que fui parar na diretoria com o rosto todo inchado. Ele me bateu pra valer aquele dia, mas ele não saiu ileso.

Como era primeiro dia de aula, e o diretor não queria nos prejudicar, em vez de uma suspensão ele nos colocou para ficar limpando a escola e organizando a biblioteca durante um mês inteiro. Todos os dias após as aulas, ele e eu tínhamos que fazer as tarefas juntos. Acho que o objetivo do diretor era fazer nós virarmos amigos, já que eu teria que ficar o tempo todo perto daquele nanico durante o castigo.

E só agora eu entendo isso, pois realmente ficamos próximos durante o castigo. Obviamente que na primeira semana foi um inferno, mas depois que a raiva esfriou e tivemos a nossa primeira conversa civilizada, percebi o quanto de coisa que a gente tinha em comum.

Começamos a nos falar depois que ele me pegou cantarolando uma das minhas músicas favoritas enquanto limpava a estante da biblioteca, ele também conhecia a música e foi assim que acabei descobrindo que ele gostava de uma das minhas banda favoritas. Fiquei tão feliz na época, porque eu não conhecia mais ninguém que gostava daquela banda. Então a partir dali os castigos passaram a ser muito divertidos. Nós sempre limpávamos ouvindo música e acabei conhecendo muitas bandas legais através dele. E antes que eu percebesse já havíamos virado amigos.

Mas acho que agora vocês querem saber quando finalmente começamos a namorar, certo? Nem eu sei como aconteceu, minha relação com o Levi sempre fluiu de forma tão natural que antes mesmo de eu notar, já havia acontecido.

Pra começar eu nem sabia que eu era gay quando conheci Levi, mas durante uma festa, após umas latinhas de cerveja, eu comecei a me sentir realmente atraído pela boca dele. Enquanto dançávamos juntos na pista de dança improvisada na sala de estar de alguém que nem sabíamos quem era, sim, estávamos de penetra. Veja bem, por causa da nossa fama de esquentadinhos, não éramos muito populares então, não nos convidavam para muitas festas. Enfim, estávamos dançando perto um do outro, porque tinha muitas pessoas naquele lugar e nós estávamos muito bêbados, misturamos todo tipo de bebida aquele dia, mas não chegamos a dar pt.

Ele estava tão próximo que eu comecei a reparar o quanto o rosto dele era lindo e de repente, a boca dele pareceu bem apetitosa para mim. E eu iria realmente beijá-lo se justo naquele momento, não tivesse me subido uma ânsia terrível, que me fez vomitar todas as minha tripas no sofá do dono da casa, e então percebendo a cagada que havia feito, saímos correndo sem nem olhar para trás, rindo horrores e imaginando qual seria a reação do dono da casa após ver o presente que deixei no sofá da casa dele.

No outro dia quando acordei de ressaca, e as memórias da noite anterior vieram com tudo, eu fiquei muito assustado. Fiquei me perguntando se Levi me odiaria se eu o tivesse beijado. Comecei a temer pela reação dele se descobrisse que eu estava me sentindo atraído por ele. Estava com tanto medo, que comecei a evitá-lo e na minha cabeça, se eu passasse um tempo longe dele, iria conseguir parar de me sentir daquela forma. Bom, isso o deixou furioso, depois de uma semana evitando ficar com ele na escola e ignorando todas as mensagens e ligações, tivemos uma briga feia.

Levi não era burro e ele sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, então começou a achar que eu não confiava nele o suficiente para desabafar sobre qualquer coisa, e foi aí que percebi que eu estava o magoando. Então, enquanto ele me pressionava para contar o que estava acontecendo, acabei contando que o motivo de eu estar o evitando era porque não conseguia evitar me sentir atraído por ele e queria resolver esse ‘’problema’’ antes que aquilo estragasse a nossa amizade.

Eu achava que ele iria me socar naquela hora, mas na verdade ele me puxou pela camisa, me beijou e depois me chamou de idiota. Ah! Foi a partir desse dia que ele passou a me chamar de pirralho também, mesmo sendo apenas um ano mais velho que eu, mas segundo ele eu era um adolescente que não conseguia controlar os hormônios.

Depois disso, meio que entramos numa amizade colorida, começamos a nos beijar com cada vez mais frequência, não conseguíamos ficar perto um do outro sem trocar um beijo indecente ou nos tocarmos de forma provocante. E em um desses dias, quando estávamos perto de dar o próximo passo (se é que você me entende), minha mãe entrou de repente no quarto, me pegando sentado no colo dele apenas de cueca, ela saiu em seguida, mas isso não apagou o clima constrangedor.

Minha mãe começou a espalhar para todo mundo da família que eu estava namorando o Levi, e meio que não tinha como desmentir depois de ela ter me visto quase pelado no colo dele, então foi assim que oficialmente viramos namorados. O que mudou foi apenas o título, porque nós já agíamos como um casal, cuidávamos muito o do outro desde que viramos amigos e depois que me peguei atraído por Levi, não demorou para de atração virar amor.

E agora como estamos? Bem, Levi está saindo do banheiro apenas com a toalha na cintura, acho que nunca vou me cansar de ver como ele fica gostoso sem camisa. Parece que foi esculpido pelos deuses.

Como é dia dos namorados combinamos de entrar no clima romântico, mesmo o romantismo não sendo uma das nossas melhores qualidades. Então decidimos pelo mais simples: jantar romântico e depois uma noite quente em um hotel. 

Eu praticamente já estava pronto, faltava apenas colocar a gravata borboleta, estava vestindo um smoking que ganhei da minha mãe. Geralmente não costumava usar esse tipo de roupa, mas iríamos jantar em um lugar que exigia que nos vestíssemos mais formalmente. Então, enquanto esperava meu  _ lindo _ namorado se arrumar, me deliciei com a visão do seu corpo que mais tarde iria tratar de encher de marcas.

Quando estava próximo do horário que havíamos reservado no restaurante, sim o restaurante era daqueles chiques que tinha que fazer reserva e tudo, chamamos um Uber. Como planejamos beber aquela noite, decidimos que seria melhor não ir dirigindo.

E o jantar não poderia ter sido melhor, quando estava na companhia de Levi nada mais importava e só conseguia manter os meus olhos nele. Era como se todos ao nosso redor desaparecessem. Por tanto, não me importei com os olhares tortos por estar rindo alto de mais uma piada idiota que Levi tinha feito sobre os engomadinhos sentados a algumas mesas distantes de nós, e também não me importei quando sem querer, sujei a toalha da mesa com molho, após acidentalmente deixar a faca escapar da minha mão enquanto tentava cortar o bife, porque somente de ter a companhia de Levi fazia com que eu me sentisse leve e despreocupado. Quando chegou a sobremesa, aparentemente o meu namorado já estava bastante ansioso para pôr as suas mãos em mim, pois começou a me provocar por baixo da mesa, deslizando o pé suavemente pelo meu membro, o que acabou me fazendo soltar um gemido sem querer. Então depois disso, pagamos a conta e então novamente pedimos um Uber para finalmente terminar a nossa noite do jeito que gostaríamos.

Chegando no hotel, só tivemos que passar pela recepção para pegar a chave do quarto, porque a reserva tinha sido feita com antecedência.

Quando chegamos no quarto, estava tão necessitado do seu toque, que quando fui prensado contra a parede não pude evitar gemer em satisfação. Eu adorava esse jeito brusco do Levi. Talvez eu seja uma pouco masoquista. 

Nos beijamos desajeitados, caminhando em direção a cama e tropeçando em tudo que havia pelo caminho, largando nossas roupas pelo chão do quarto, eu estava ansioso para sentir aquela pele fria que iria subir de temperatura à medida que o tesão fosse aumentando.

Um gemido escapou da minha garganta ao sentir novamente a pressão do seu corpo contra o meu agora em cima da cama e já totalmente sem roupa, os lábios voltaram-se para o meu pescoço e clavícula chupando e mordendo deixando uma constelação de manchinhas, que provavelmente, estariam ali durante toda a semana, para logo em seguida voltarem ao meus lábios me deixando sem fôlego e sedento por mais.

As mãos que me seguravam firme pela cintura até o momento, passaram a acariciar o meu peito, pressionando com dois dedos um dos meus mamilos. Gemi alto, agarrando os seus cabelo negros e gemi novamente ao sentir a sua língua lambuzar o meu mamilo esquerdo, me fazendo arquear involuntariamente. A mão que até então pressionava o meu mamilo, foi de encontro ao meu membro duro que estava completamente molhado devido a quantidade de estímulos, iniciando uma masturbação apressada. Minha mente estava completamente nublada pelo prazer quando senti o primeiro dedo, devidamente lubrificado, penetrando a minha entrada, gemi em surpresa, e em seguida abri mais as minhas pernas, ficando totalmente exposto para que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo. Não demorou para que um segundo dedo fizesse companhia ao primeiro, alcançando um lugarzinho dentro de mim que me fez revirar os olhos, deixando meu membro ainda mais duro. Quando o terceiro dedo já estava dentro de mim, eu praticamente implorava para que Levi metesse logo dentro de mim antes que eu gozasse só com a sensação dos seus dedos torturando deliciosamente a minha próstata.

Atendendo finalmente ao meu pedido, Levi passou mais lubrificante no próprio membro e começou a introduzir lentamente. Respirei fundo, tentando relaxar à medida que o seu membro ia se afundando no meu interior, suas mãos voltaram a me acariciar me distraindo do desconforto na minha entrada, e quando o desconforto não estava mais presente, empurrei os meu quadril em sua direção, arrancando um gemido arrastado do mesmo, que era como música para meus ouvidos.

Começou com um ritmo lento inicialmente até que não aguentei mais e movi o meu quadril com força, fazendo Levi perder o controle que estava tentando manter e finalmente me foder com força do jeito que eu gostava.

Meus gemidos aumentaram de volume quando, acompanhado das investidas fortes e duras, ele passou a estapear as minhas coxas. Sentia o meu corpo estremecer a cada investida, estava a beira da loucura.

Eu só sabia gemer naquele momento, e perdi completamente o controle quando aliado às investidas, senti a mão de Levi estimulando meu membro. Os gemidos passaram a virar gritos, meu corpo tremia sem parar, com a visão quase escurecendo cheguei ao clímax, esmagando o membro do meu namorado na minha entrada o fazendo gozar logo depois de mim.

Após nos recuperarmos por alguns minutos, voltamos ao ritmo frenético que estávamos anteriormente e assim continuou até que a última coisa que me lembro é ver o rosto ensonado do meu namorado e os primeiros raios de sol aparecerem pela janela antes de me entregar ao sono.

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> A opinião de vocês é importante pra mim, então deixa aí nos comentários o que acharam.
> 
> Até a próxima o/


End file.
